disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Island 2
The Island 2 is the 2022 American-Canadian 3D live-action/computer-animated musical comedy adventure film produced by Amblin Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment, Lucasfilm, and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2019 film, The Island. Plot A flu virus continues spreads throughout the animal population in a dystopian future New York City. The mayor's sister, Ali, not wants him continue the plans for banishing all animals back to the unknown island, despite the insistence of scientist Professor Watanabe that he is close to finding a cure for the virus. Otherwise, it will send the other animals to death. Furious, the Mayor banishes her son Leonard to the city forever. Meanwhile, in the African jungle, a parrot named Dweeb is now married to Leela and became a father of his son, Eric and enjoying life on the home, but his son is unable to sing like the other birds (presumably due to Timon's approval). While in Antartica, Marina is now married to Homer and became a mother of her son, Ice Cub, who is unable to dance like the other penguins. Timon, after separated from his friends, is captured by the tourists, along with Clarence and Nick Trunk and was taken to the zoo. Eric and Ice Cub, tired of living their parents' shadow from being forbidden from ever going into the island, wanders away from their homes and was taken to the zoo. Meanwhile, a strong-willed elephant seal named Branch and his son washed ashore on the island. Branch blames his mother for the incident. Timon and Homer is nearly attacked and chased by the hyenas. While doing so, the fight is stopped by the greedy and muscular lemur named Gutt Rex, and his cowardly and greedy parrot and henchman, Melman, which they revealed themselves to be banished by the leader of the lemurs, King Jumba. That night, Chief is eaten by Dino for his actions of slavery and Dino refuses to flee into exile, and Jumba becomes king again. Chief's daughter, Jane, banishes Dino to the sea. While sleeping, Timon and his friends is captured by the lemurs to hold auditions for the nature show by performing a song. In return, Homer attempts to return Timon to his relatives by saving the lemurs from being slaves by freeing them, but Timon refuses and Gutt Rex discovers and puts her into the cage. King Jumba welcomes Timon and his animal friends as their descendants, but Gutt Rex confronts him. With jealousy and anger, Gutt Rex steals Jumba's crown and reveals his true nature to become king for enslave all the lemurs, had Timon and Homer thrown into a pit. Without him, Marina and the animal friends is forced to return the young boy home. To his dismay, Timon lives alone in the island. One day, Clarence, Nick Trunk and the kids joins the forces with Tony to defeat Gutt Rex and brought Jumba's crown back. During the sunrise, Gutt Rex takes over the island and expose his crimes for Jumba, much to the animals' shock, who returned back, thanks to Timon. Timon and Gutt Rex gets into a fight, see an active volcano the next day, and they decide that they have to leave the island with the others. Gutt Rex reluctantly accepts defeat at the hands of Jumba by climbing the volcano and falling into the lava pit to his death, and Melman is freed enough of his abuse. The animals and the lemurs then run towards the raft and escape the eruption, and is freed from the slavery, but except King Jumba is sacrificed himself. Later, a passing cargo ship finds the creatures, drifting. Leonard reunites back with his mother and sister. During the credits, Timon returns home to Africa and becomes his mother's boss for worked by the other meerkats to dig tunnels, Clarence and Nick Trunk take a vacation in Palm Springs, Marina returns home in Antartica and falls in love with Homer, Dweeb returns home with the other parrots and marries Leela, and Jane becomes queen of the island, along with her new assistant Bulba and continues the slavery soon. Cast Live-action roles * Raymond Ochoa as Leonard Pilster, the young boy and the only human which can be friendly towards the animals. He is the main protagonist, and the son of Ali, the Mayor's nephew and sister of Mabel. * Emma Fuhrmann as Mabel Pilster, the young girl and is one of the humans can be friendly towards the animals. She is the deuteragonist, and Leonard's sister, the Mayor's niece and Ali's daughter. * Julie Kavner as Ali Duran, Leonard and Mabel's widower mother and the sister of the mayor * Demzel Washington as Evan Baker-Duran, Leonard and Mabel's future stepfather and Ali's girlfiend * Peter Capaldi as Francesco Roberts, Dennis' friend * Nikki Reed as Belle DuPont, a waitress at a tiki bar on the island * John Stamos as Evan DuPont, Belle's widower father and Dennis' other friend * Paget Brewster as Ali Duran, Evan's girlfriend and Belle's future stepmother * Emily Mortimer as Sharon Roberts, Francesco's wife * Michael Pitt as Austin Duran, Ali's brother * Tim Russ as George Baker, Dennis' brother * Antonio Banderas as the Mayor Motion capture voice performances * Nathan Lane as Timon, the meerkat who is separated from his mother and uncle after being banished by the other meerkats. * Jim Carrey as Homer * Ewan McGregor as Blonde * Will Ferrell as Dweeb, the green parrot who is Eric's father and the wife of Leela. * Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Eric, the chick who is Dweeb and Leela's son and Ice Cub's best friend. * Rihanna as Marina, the female Emperor penguin who is Homer's wife and the mother of Ice Cub. * Asher Binkoff as Ice Cub, the baby penguin who is Homer and Marina's son and Eric's best friend. * Steve Buscemi as Clarence * Wayne Night as Nick Trunk * Jordy Ranft as Willy * Hank Azaria as Melman, the red parrot who is Gutt Rex's greedy, cowardly and dim-witted henchman until he reforms. * John Hurt as Bulba * Idris Elba as King Jumba *Dee Bradley Baker as Brozen, the meerkat and the antagonist of the film. Production Release Home media The Island was released on DVD, Blu-Ray (2D and 3D) and Digital HD on June 6, 2019. The bonus features contains audio commentaries, deleted scenes, the alternate opening, making of, and the "Faith" music video. Soundtrack #"I Haven't Seen the Old Gang" - Ensemble #"One to One" - Chorus #"Shake Your Groove Thing" - Dino Fekaris, Frederick Perren #"This Travel" - Raymond Ochoa, Emma Fuhrmann, Nathan Lane, Alan Cumming, Wayne Knight, Asher Binkoff, and Benjamin Flores, Jr. #"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" - Beyoncé Knowles, Terius Nash, Thaddis Harrell, Christopher Stewart #"Party Rock Anthem" - Peter Schroeder, Davide Jamahl Listenbee, Stefan Gordy, Skyler Gordy Reception Box office Critical response Trivia *Chiefe Lemur wasn't added in the original movie. His abusive treatment was a clear explanation why his daughter Jane became mischievous and arrogant that incited the animals against humans to set off the film's plot in the first place. *Homer and Marina met and became friends, then after the events of the first film, it is revealed that Marina and Homer were married and had two chicks named Ice Cub and Bonnie. Category:Movies Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Disney films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:2022 films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films about animals Category:The Island